Queen Carolina Why Did You Take Everything From Me
by MarianasPhantom
Summary: Hi, I'm Samantha Manson, call me that though, your face will be sorry. And this, is how my life went. This is a One shot, this is partly different from what I usually do, but hey there's a first try for everything. Rated T for character death.


**Author's Note: **_**Yeah I decided to do a One shot when I got this random idea. Mainly because I have a couple friends who are actually insecure, and I know quite well how these things work. But anyways, I set this kinda along the plot of the actual series, really brief though. I hope you like it, and remember I'm probably not going to do this really often, it was just an idea I really wanted to do.**_

_**Well, enjoy! And if you wanna know why I used that title, you'll need to ask ;)**_

**Queen Carolina, Why Did You Take Everything From Me?**

Hi, I'm Samantha Manson; call me that though, your face will be sorry. And this is how my life went.

When I was younger I never really had control over what I did. My mother, Pamela, always forced me to wear these pink, or light coloured clothing with frills and everything. She never let me be my own person, yet I probably couldn't really tell her what I really wanted at five, because even I wasn't really sure. I experiment, see what I like and dislike. Though, my mother never did allow me to do what I loved, wear what I loved. I thought it as normal because I was raised like that. I thought people around the world had money, did everything alike.

**-0-0-0-0-**

By eight, I was still figuring out who I was, what my place in this completely messed up world was. It was sickening what people did to each other, how we treated everything. So by grade three, I knew what part of me was going to be, I would be an ultra-recyclo- vegetarian. I would read so much when I was younger thought of it more important than friends because they would never leave you. I was smart for my age, it helped a lot. I eat the things which are faceless and can regenerate itself, it just comes naturally now.

Later that year, a new boy moved to Amity Park. He was slim; no muscle at all, his sky blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight. But his raven dark hair was stunning. He was instantly friends with the boy named Tucker Foley who I got along with but never really close friends. Eventually, I found out who that mystery boy was, Danny Fenton.

In the start, I felt like I had a first crush on him, but passed it off as a childhood thing considering I was only and infant, at eight.

**-0-0-0-0-**

By twelve, Danny, Tucker, and I had become a small circle of friends in middle school. We all got along so well, we had laughter every day, so many great memories I hoped to never forget. As well, at this age my parents hated what I was, who I was. I found my place in this crazy place of Amity Park, of the Earth. I was a Goth. It completed me, made me whole.

**-0-0-0-0-**

Ninth grade was living Hell. We were only fourteen, when everything went haywire. I didn't mean for Danny to be turned half ghost, it was an accident I regretted this since the day it happened. I shouldn't have pushed him so far, I felt guilty. Though, Danny did finally accept his ghost alter ego and made some good of it. I present to you, Amity Park's own ghost eliminating hero, Danny Phantom.

Though, at the same time he accepted it, that's when I started dying out. He had a sudden crush on Paulina Sanchez, and the little girl crush came rushing back. Paulina had everything I didn't. With the exception to the money, but I would never tell anybody that because of the A-Listers.

Paulina had the stunning good looks, she had everything. What most guys who were girl crazed would call a 'babe'. I was at a loss for words. It hurt me inside to have a guy I finally realized I liked to be hauled away from me. Though, I would never admit to it.

Soon I started feeling insecure about everything in my life. I had the money to fix that but, I didn't want to be artificial. I knew I shouldn't ever think this, yet I was. I wanted the ghost boy all to myself and I couldn't get that.

I was afraid to open up to him, tell him how I felt. At the risk of being rejected or being told that I was just jealous. I wouldn't be able to handle that. It hurt to hide half of who I was, to shadow it under a veil of fake smiles and lies. I wanted to reveal to the world "I AM SAM MANSON, AND I AM IN LOVE WITH DANNY FENTON!" but I wouldn't be able to do that. There was too much on the line.

As Paulina, with her looks and everything was pulling at my heart's strings. It was killing me. I loved him, and I had no chance at him.

Near the end of freshman year, Danny was starting to get better control of his abilities. And I felt like I was becoming farther and farther away from him.

Danny fought powerful ghosts; he was becoming stronger with every battle. When the least I could do was provide the Fenton Thermos. I wanted to find ways which I could help him, but I couldn't, I was only... Human.

I smile for him as he finishes another battle, Tucker happily patting him on the back for a job well done. I hide my hurting self; I didn't want to hurt Danny.

What really did me in was Danny was too blind to see how stuck up Paulina was, and that I always loved him, from the start. Why wouldn't he notice me? Why doesn't he see how much I care?

**-0-0-0-0-**

That boy! That disgusting boy! Him and his crush on Paulina! Agrees to go to her party and leaves me with un refundable movie tickets. Though, even through all this, I still have that strong feeling at the bottom of my heart.

**-0-0-0-0-**

That low riding scum of a girl. I can't stand her. I wish Danny would soon see the light of truth.

**-0-0-0-0-**

I walked home that night, my face dripping with eye liner. I ran through my house, avoiding my excuses for parents and hid in the bathroom. I rested my head on the wall, and glanced to see a razor.

Relieve me of the pain, relieve me of the broken heart, relieve me everything depressing in my life.

I grabbed the blade.

**-0-0-0-0-**

I think I'm losing it.

I am getting less and less sleep, I'm falling behind, and the entire world is moving forward without me.

I turned on my TV hoping to remove me out of this Hell. I see the boy I loved, and always will. He was out saving the world again, my beautiful hero, but he wasn't mine.

He was different, I was different. Maybe opposites attract.

I grabbed a pen and a paper and jotted down a note. I than ran to the bathroom and left the note on the counter. I locked the door. If I don't have a chance for my love in this life, maybe I will in the afterlife.

**-0-0-0-0-**

My eyes were blurred when I got the call. I flew to Sam's house, not caring if my secret was at risk. I barged into their house and ran to find her parents. They were not any better than I was. Tucker came in shorty after me. I saw a paper lying there, in the eyes of Sam's mother and father. I grabbed the note, ignoring all protests.

It read,

_Danny,_

_I know you have strong feelings about Paulina; I started to feel insecure about myself. I thought the only way I could ever be with you... Would be in a part nobody else would be, the afterlife. I hope I will see you sometime soon._

_I love you Danny, forever and always._

_-Samantha Manson_

I could only think of one thing in my head, one thing to say.

"But Sam..." I fell to the ground. "It wasn't the only way." I cried, and through my sobs I spoke.

"I loved you too."


End file.
